


You are my universe

by mapsnika



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapsnika/pseuds/mapsnika
Summary: A small scene that could have occured before Callie wakes up in the last scene of S7/E18. What Arizona was dreaming as she waited for Callie to wake up





	You are my universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things Grey belong to Shonda but she seems nice enough to let me play with them.  
> A/N: Inspired from the episode Song Beneath the Song which got me hooked on Grey’ Anatomy  
> Summary: What Arizona was dreaming as she waited for Callie to wake up

 

**You are my Universe**

**by mapsnika**

 

“You gotta wake up. She’s looking for you Callie.”

Arizona held the unconscious Latina’s hand as she silently willed her to wake up. She had been sitting at her bedside since she came out of surgery and their daughter was born. She realized that she had not slept ever since the whole harrowing event began with the collision with the truck. She looked at her face still being able to see the beauty of her caramel colored features underneath the scrapes, cuts and bruises. She lay her head down by Callie’s arm longing for her to put it around her.  Her eyes became heavy and she could no longer fight the heavy blanket of sleep that was rapidly covering her. When she finally succumbed to sleep she drifted into a peaceful sleep with thoughts about her daughter and her life with Callie.

_~five years in the future~_

“Callie! Is she ready for school yet? I want to be able to walk her to her first day of kindergarten before she graduates college,” Arizona yells up the stairs.

Struggling to put shoes on the squirming little girl’s feet as she was trying to brush her hair with her mother’s brush, Callie couldn’t help but smile as she tried to keep her tears from falling. She has prayed every night giving thanks since her little angel was born being ever so grateful to all her talented friends who made it possible for her daughter to grow into such a beautiful child.

“Mija, I think your mommy is more excited about you starting school than you are. Are you excited about going to school?”

The dark haired child looked at her mother with bright, excited eyes. “Daddy saids I’m a big girl now. Are you and mommy going to cry again when you take me to school? I’m not gonna cry cause I’m a big girl.”

Smiling brightly at her child, Callie kissed her on the head. “Okay big girl, are you ready to go to school? Go on downstairs, your mommy has your backpack all ready for you.”

Arizona’s voice could be heard throughout the house as Callie put the finishing touches to her look as she got ready for work and to walk their daughter to school.

“Oh my God! Sophia you look so cute. You are such a big girl. Are you ready for your first day of school?”

Once her family was at the door and ready to leave Callie herded everyone out the door. The couple had opted to walk her to school so they could feel like a regular family and she could feel like a normal kindergartener especially after all she had gone through in her short life.

The three of them chatted happily as they walked down the street about school and all the changes it would bring. Both women secretly wanted their daughter to follow in their footsteps to become a doctor but didn’t want to put any pressure on her.

Being so absorbed in their conversation they did not notice the figure running up quickly behind them.

“Hey wait up! I want to join the party walking my big girl to school,” Mark happily said out of breath as he caught up to his family.

Turning around Sophia saw her father and ran into his open arms yelling, “Daddy!”

Mark picked her up and gave her a kiss on her head before putting her down. She took his hand and Arizona’s hand and continued to walk. Callie smiled at her daughter’s subtle way continuing to have Mark and Arizona remain on friendly terms.

When they reached the school all three adults anxiously fussed over the little girl who was trying to go talk to her little friend who was starting school. The little girl’s mother was doting over her daughter as well. Ms. Johnson who was very used to prying children from their anxious parents especially during the first few days of school, began to usher the children to the floor of the classroom to sit in a circle to start their first day of school hoping that the parents would get the hint that they could leave.

Mark, Callie and Arizona stood in the back of the room with several other parents who were also not ready to leave yet.

“She doesn’t even seem like she notices that we are still here,” Mark whispered to Callie.

“I know. You would think she would be upset to be away from at least me or Arizona,” Callie said in a sad voice with moisture starting to form in her eyes. She reached over and grabbed her wife’s hand for comfort.

Squeezing the hand in hers, she whispers to both Callie and Mark, “We should probably leave so she can get used to being in school without her crazy parents leering over her. Come on let’s go. We have to get to the hospital.”

Mark and Callie slowly walked out of the classroom with Arizona close behind them. As the pair walked through the door, Arizona turned to take one last look at her child. When she looked, Sophia turned to look at her and gave her the biggest happiest smile she has ever seen on her young face. They both blew kisses to each other and Arizona disappeared out the door to catch up with the other two. She took Callie’s hand and when she turned to look at her she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Reaching over to kiss her on her cheek she lovingly whispered, “I know sweetheart. She will be fine.” The couple exchanged knowing smiles. Arizona leaned around to look at Mark and said, “Now the real work begins as parents.”

_~present~_

Arizona was startled awake at what sounded like Callie’s voice. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Kissing the hand that she was holding Arizona cried joyful tears not only because the love of her life was awake and recognized her, but she said she would marry her.

Callie was able to say a few other words before drifting back to sleep.

Arizona quietly said as she looked at her wife’s peaceful face, “We will have a good life.”

 


End file.
